The present invention relates to a fishing lure and, more particularly, to a fishing lure that has a lip member thereon which can be readily changed so as to vary the diving characteristics of the lure.
Fishing lures heretofore utilized normally incorporated an elongated body portion with a lip carried adjacent the front thereof for controlling the depth that the fishing lure runs when being fished. Examples of such fishing lures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,367,057, 1,352,054, 2,441,302, and 3,483,651. One of the problems with such fishing lures is that the lip cannot be readily changed for varying the fishing characteristics of the lure.
Another problem with fishing lures heretofore utilized having lips provided thereon is that it was often impractical or impossible to position the lip properly on the front of the plug so as to enable the plug to run true or in a straight line. When the lip tilts to one side or the other, the lure will tend to run to the side rather than running straight as desired.
One particular lure presently on the market is constructed of balsa wood and has a lip attached to the lure by an elongated cylindrical shank which extends from the front of the lure to the rear of the lure. This shank portion is secured within the body of the lure by means of glue and a screw extending from the bottom thereof into the shank. As a result of the lip being glued within the balsa body, the lip cannot be changed for varying the running characteristics of the lure.